


Theo The Cat

by Hathly



Series: STOOB: Stiles's THEOry On Obsessive Behaviors (One Shots) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever college drummer, Stiles Stilinski says he has a boyfriend, Theo Raeken, no one believes him.<br/>Because  saying Theo, voted artist of the year 2015 and vocalist of the band of the year was too far fetch. Right?</p><p>Right.</p><p>And probably because Stiles owns a cat named Theo Raeken too.<br/>[Steo Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theo The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Derek the Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261159) by [Hathly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly). 



> Because I needed to write a Steo fic without angst.
> 
> There's a Sterek Version of this in SterekGirl.
> 
> I didn't change much, except Derek and Theo's characterization and some lines.

...  
...  
...

"Up all night?" Clark smirks at Stiles. Stiles was lounging on the couch, spread all pretty limbs. "Rule #35 b, frat house couches are no made-"

"For sleeping, unless it involves shagging someone." Stiles sat up. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes."

Clark watches as Stiles raised his hands to stretch, and fought the urge to groan when Stiles's shirt hiked up. Stiles was ever one for taking shirts off, says his boyfriend, Theo; wasn't fond of him taking his shirt off in public. It didn't matter that Theo was a cat, Stiles's cat was named Theo Raeken, like the guy from the Band, Chimeras.

"Hey. Here's a thought, why we just shag here, then you can sleep all you want." He was only half joking of course. But yeah, 4 years he'd know the guy, he hasn't seen any girl or guy that wasn't a friend. Not even a fuck buddy, just a friend.

Stiles Stilinski, was a shame, he wasn't that hot but being the most unattainable guy in the campus raised his names up, the list.

"Yeah right. Theo would sure like that." Stiles mumbles, then Theo the cat was on the door way. "Right T?"

Clark shook his head, Stiles was grow old and die with that cat.

...  
...  
...

Candice Staten is Standford's IT girl, the girl everyone wants except Stiles Fucking Stilinski, who had openly turned her down.

Like what the hell? Some drummer nerd rejected her flatly, that time Stiles said he had a boyfriend already whose name is Theo, Candice was okay.

When She found out Theo was a fucking Persian cat, she blew over.  
Some of the frat guys was talking about Theo the Cat who keeps stealing goods on the table.

Candice was livid. She demand they take her to the cat, and they did.

There was the car, all grey hair and ugly. Wearing a collar that says. "Hi I'm Theo Raeken" and engraved property of "S. Stilinski."

Stiles rejected her, and used his cats name as an excuse? Like he couldn't pick a normal person's name?

This was so not happening.

...  
...  
...

Being a drummer means fans, like literally throwing themselves at Stiles, he was popular with every one. Jason knew that. He was the vocalist But everyone goes for the drummers nowadays.

He watches as Lisa Barrowman flirts with Stiles, who was laughing and talking. When Lisa starts to touch Stiles arm and leaning close, Stiles awkwardly removes himself from the grip, leaving the poor girl alone.

That night Jason brought Lisa to his room, while Stiles was taking to his Cat.

"I'm telling you T, I told her I have you." He hears Stiles as they pass the kitchen, he pictured Stiles talking to the cat on the marble kitchen top. Who meows.

...  
...  
...

For someone as Talkative as Stiles, he was quite a private person, Mike decides. He doesn't talk about any problems, maybe Stiles doesn't have any, but if he has, he uses Theo to finish the question.

He hears Stiles talking on the phone with Scott, his best friend since diaper day, who was studying at NYC

He catches tidbits of the conversation but couldn't really understand, all he heard was. "Fine" "Sure" and "Theo"

He rolls his eyes, at how close Scott and Stiles is, they talk about cats on basis. That like boring and all.

...  
...  
...

 

The night before graduation, Stiles was on the phone.

"No! I- it's okay. Okay bye" everyone was looking at him, no one was moving because it's not often that Stiles was upset. So they pretended not to hear.

Except for Greg, Greg was nosy, no one likes Greg except for Stiles. Stiles was his only friend. "You okay bud?"

"I'm fine." Stiles grabs the beer, from the table and drinking it.

"Want to talk about it?" Stiles shook his head.

"It's Theo" like that's an explanation. That shuts him up, maybe Theo was sick and Dying, how long does a cat live anyway?

When Stiles went up his room. Greg was starring at Theo. "What's up?"

Theo just meows of course.

...  
...  
...

Morning of Graduation, everyone was on the living room, they had just finished a frat ceremony, and Stiles was still visibly upset.

"Buddy, I'm sure Theo's fine." Clark pats his back, petting Theo in his lap. "Right T?"

"Ha.ha.ha" Stiles said in a sarcastic tone before excusing himself to go upstairs and grab his things before going to the ceremony.

Everyone looked at Stiles with pity and look back at Theo. The cat looked back, innocently.

"I'm gonna miss this cat, to be honest." Greg sat beside Clark.

"Yeah, Theo the wonder cat." He absentmindedly says. Theo meows, and he smiles.

"You really think he's gonna die?" Jason asked as he takes one gulp of beer, though it's too early.

"Well, Stiles can't be that upset if it weren't that serious right? I heard him talking to his dad and Scott on the phone and Theo names came up." Mike mutters.

"Guys! It's our graduation and we're upset over a cat." Clark said in a this is ridiculously tone.

"That because Stiles loves this cat, more than anything else. Like are we sure he isn't banging this?" Jason picked the cat up.

And everyone laughed as the door bell rang.

Clark went to open it, revealing a guy, with dark hair. "Hi!"

"Hey, you're Scott right? Come in!" Mike invited him in.

"Stiles's Scott?" Everyone was greeting him. "Good to finally meet you."

"Couldn't miss my BFFs graduation." Scott laughed whole heartedly. "Is Stiles's here? Where's Theo?"

Stiles Was already shouting and running into his arms, they almost toppled over the couch. "Careful dude!"

Theo the car jumps at them. "Oh hey T-bear." Scott pats the cat. " I missed you but you Stink"

Everyone laughed.

"Um guys," Greg was standing on the door, "Theo's here."

"Uh, I'm here for Stiles." Theo, Theo fucking Raeken was standing on their door way holding a bouquet of white roses.

Everyone was confused, then shock as Stiles jump off, almost kicking Scott and Theo.

"Oh my god you fucker!" Stiles grabs Theo in, closing the door before pushing him away. "You said you won't come. I almost drank myself to death last night, because "

"Hey, I promised you didn't I?" Theo handed the flowers to the still shocked Greg. Before opening his arms to hug, like really hug Stiles who was still babbling.

"I wouldn't miss this, for the world. And that includes my rolling Stone interview." Theo press a lips on Stiles forehead, who opens his lips. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, that's next week."

"I missed you." Stiles melted.

"I miss you more.” Theo held his head to his shoulders. 

"Uh, you're Theo Raeken." Greg snapped everyone's attention.

"Yeah. I thought Stiles -" Theo looked at Stiles and frowned . "Were you keeping me a secret?"

"No, no! Of course not babe!" Stiles pulled away, keeping his arms on Theo's waist.

"He wasn't, it was just." Jason grabs the cat from Scott who was Just casually sitting on the floor, texting. "This is Theo Raeken."

Jason walks and push the cat on Theo face, like is some kind of food offering, tag in front.

Theo glared at it, "and that explains why no one believes you have a boyfriend." Said exasperatedly.

"Well, uh hehe." Stiles was laughing. "It was Scott's fault!"

"Hey hey, now now let's not blame one another here!" Scott raised his phone.

"So let me get this." Clark was saying. "So Theo is really Theo?"

"Well yeah." Scott awed before. "Oh. Oh. No one knew?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great, now I'm a dirty little cat, I feel insulted." Theo pouted.

"Get over it buddy, you didn't visit over the years I'm here." Stiles grabs Theo the cat. "He was all I have. And he’s not dirty, that his natural musk”

“I've heard that one, before” Scott pipes in.

"You were the one who, and I quote. 'Not allowed to visit me, I'd get distracted' over and over and over again. You told me that last week too, when you were sick and William had to freeze my account because and tied me up Because you don't want me to go." Theo continued to pout, like he was deprived of something.

"Okay, fine Theo I'm sorry. Now can we go back to banging and slamming- and "

"Stiles TMI!" Scott was covering his ears.

"You sure you don't want to go to you're graduation? I'm cool with that too." Theo looked up at them. Before kissing Stiles and the lips.

Then it clicked, everyone was scrambling out the door with their things; out to their car.

Scott was on his and Stiles on Theo's red Ferrari.

...  
...  
...

And of course everyone was starring At Stiles, before, during and after the ceremony.

He had Theo by the arms, Once he was out, before the ceremony.

Stiles's Dad, the Sheriff on their town greeted them, hugging and patting both. No one dared to approached, and whenever someone did. Theo would politely decline saying, "he doesn't want attention, it's his boyfriend's graduation, and It was Stiles's time."

After, Scott, The sheriff and Theo was waiting for him. Stiles hugged them, leaving Theo for last, pressing a kiss on his lips.

"You owe me for years of this" Theo mutters. Before kissing back. 

"I'll make it up." Stiles said as they were walking, bumping into Candice,  
No matter how hard Theo stirs Stiles away, the place was too crowed with students and family.

"Hey! Oh Candice." Stiles blinks then excitedly pulls Theo. "This is Theo."

Candice looked relieved and Stiles looks at her with questioning. "I thought you rejected me for a cat."

"Nope, not a cat." Stiles touched Theo's jaw. Who melted, of course and kiss the tip of Stiles's nose. "This the love of my fucking life."

Which earned a chocking sound from Scott and a fond groan from his father.

"Well, good because My pride couldn't take being reject for a cat" Candice said dramatically. Before turning away. 

And they just laughed.  
Back at the frat house, Theo the cat sneezes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Derek the Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261159) by [Hathly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly)




End file.
